da_icefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
SIGN
SIGN (Dấu hiệu) là bài hát thứ 2 trong single TOKI phát hành ngày 9/4/2014 và là bài hát thứ 10 trong CD "Da-iCE Another BEST" của album Da-iCE BEST phát hành ngày 6/6/2019. ''SIGN is the 2nd track in TOKI single released on April 9, 2014 and the 10th track in "Da-iCE Another BEST" CD from Da-iCE BEST album released on June 6, 2019.'' * Lời bài hát /Words '': her0ism, Damon Sharpe, Taiki Kudo * Nhạc ''/Music '': her0ism, Damon Sharpe, Taiki Kudo * Vũ đạo bởi ''/Choreographed by ''NOPPO (s**t kingz) Lời bài hát ''/Lyrics Kanji= 結局何も出来なかった今日が 明日になれば何かが変わるかな？ そんな淡い期待を裏切るように そっとTOKIは過ぎる I don’t know why 根拠も無い でもちゃんと言葉で伝えなきゃ ほら簡単だから Gimme that sign baby don’t stop Show me some more Gimme that sign baby don’t stop out on the floor そう、ほんの少しで良いよ So gimme that sign baby So gimme that sign baby tik-tik-tak tik-tik-tak tik-tak oh tik-tik-tak tik-tik-tak tik-tak oh さあ、もっと出来るハズだよ So gimme that sign baby So gimme that sign 止まる事の無い人生の秒針が 取り戻せない過去に手伸ばすより 思い描く願いに届くように そっと背中叩く I don’t know why カタチの無い 希望を信じられるように ほらこっちを見て Gimme that sign baby don’t stop Show me some more Gimme that sign baby don’t stop out on the floor そう、ほんの少しで良いよ So gimme that sign baby So gimme that sign baby tik-tik-tak tik-tik-tak tik-tak oh tik-tik-tak tik-tik-tak tik-tak oh さあ、もっと出来るハズだよ So gimme that sign baby So gimme that sign sign Gimme that sign baby don’t stop Show me some more Gimme that sign baby don’t stop Gimme that sign baby don’t stop Show me some more Gimme that sign baby don’t stop tik-tik-tak tik-tik-tak tik-tak oh tik-tik-tak tik-tik-tak tik-tak oh さあ、もっと出来るハズだよ So gimme that sign baby So gimme that sign baby |-| Romaji= Kekkyoku nani mo dekinakatta kyou ga Ashita ni nareba nanika ga kawaru ka na? Sonna awai kitai wo uragiru you ni Sotto TOKI wa sugiru I don’t know why konkyo mo nai Demo chanto kotoba de tsutaenakya Hora kantan dakara Gimme that sign baby don’t stop Show me some more Gimme that sign baby don’t stop out on the floor Sou, honno sukoshi de ii yo So gimme that sign baby So gimme that sign baby tik-tik-tak tik-tik-tak tik-tak oh tik-tik-tak tik-tik-tak tik-tak oh Saa, motto dekiru hazu da yo So gimme that sign baby So gimme that sign Tomaru koto no nai jinsei no byoushin ga Torimodosenai kako ni te nobasu yori Omoiegaku negai ni todoku you ni Sotto senaka tataku I don’t know why katachi no nai Kibou wo shinjirareru you ni Hora kocchi wo mite Gimme that sign baby don’t stop Show me some more Gimme that sign baby don’t stop out on the floor Sou, honno sukoshi de ii yo So gimme that sign baby So gimme that sign baby tik-tik-tak tik-tik-tak tik-tak oh tik-tik-tak tik-tik-tak tik-tak oh Saa, motto dekiru hazu da yo So gimme that sign baby So gimme that sign sign Gimme that sign baby don’t stop Show me some more Gimme that sign baby don’t stop Gimme that sign baby don’t stop Show me some more Gimme that sign baby don’t stop tik-tik-tak tik-tik-tak tik-tak oh tik-tik-tak tik-tik-tak tik-tak oh Saa, motto dekiru hazu da yo So gimme that sign baby So gimme that sign baby Video Da-iCE (ダイス) - SIGN -Da-iCE Official Dance Practice- Da-iCE live - SIGN (eng sub) Da-iCE - Sign Color-Coded lyrics Thể_loại:Song Thể_loại:Da-iCE Best Thể_loại:Bài hát sáng tác bởi thành viên Thể_loại:Kudo Taiki